Le 4eme Empire (histoire test)
by XxArmag1714xX
Summary: Naruto a choisis de faire les Nations Élémentaires dans un empire après qu'il ait gagné contre Kaguya en absorbant sa puissance lui faisait un dieu primordial. Avec la puissance dont il est maintenant douée, avec la puissance technologique de l'Univers de Code Geass ajouté, Naruto parviendrat-t-il a parvenir a une vrai paix mondiale. Naruto/harem.
**Salut ! De retour a une nouvelle fic. Bon je pense que l'introduction pour cette histoire a besoin de développement mais j'espère qu'il vous a porter l'eau a la bouche.**

 **Bon alors, pour commencer, comment sont les nations élémentaires au moment ou arrive le canon ?**

 **Naruto sera au sommet des Nations en tant que Empereur, avec lui le conseil composé des kages de tous les villages ninja qui sont toujours élu par le peuple tous les 45 ans sauf en cas de force majeur avec certain civils de villages commerciales importants et les chefs militaires. Il existe 2 sortes d'armées : l'armée ninja pour ce qui ont la possibilité de utiliser le chakra et l'armée régulière composée de volontaires qui veulent rejoindre. L'armée ninja sont surtout considérer comme l'armée pour l'attaque et le renseignement tandis que l'armée régulière, elle, protège les nations élémentaires. La technologie est au niveau de code geass donc les nations élémentaires connaissent les knightmares sauf que pour la source d'énergie nécessaire a la construction des knightmares n'est pas sakuradite, comme ils en ont pas mais tous simplement le chakra, ce qui permet au knightmare d'utiliser jutsu, indépendamment des réserves du pilotes. Il n'y a plus de guerre dans les nations depuis que Naruto est empereur et personne n'est corrompu, les daïmios sont justes des nobles possédant une terre mais n'ayant plus d'autorité réelle qui est remplacé par le kage.**

 **Ensuite, vous avez sûrement trouvé le harem bizarre alors je vais vous expliqué. CC est dedans car elle est immortelle comme Naruto, bien que grâce a Naruto, elle pourrait être tuée et ne serait donc plus invulnérable, elle a rencontrée Naruto alors qu'elle n'avait que 18 ans (donc il y a bien longtemps) et il l'a aidée sans arrière-pensée. Plus d'infos seront révélée dans le chapitre. Ensuite toutes les princesses britanniennes connus sont dans le harem, parce que j'en ai envie ! HA HA HA**

 **Bref après cette longue intro, voici le chapitre.**

 **Je ne possède pas Naruto ni Code geass.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Le 4eme Empire ?**

Sur terre, ce trouve 3 bloques contrôlant chacun prés d' 1/3 des terres de la planète. L'UE ou L'union Européenne composé des territoires de l'Europe et de l'Afrique. La Fédération chinoise contrôlant l'Asie, le moyenne-Orient. Le saint-Empire de Britania contrôlant le reste du monde. Ses 3 surpuissance sont en équilibre bien que la balance sont tendu a cause de britania d'être très belliqueux surtout après leur victoire sur le japon rebaptiser zone 11 et les japonais sont rebaptisés les elevens. Mais ce que c'est 3 surpuissances ignoraient était qu'une 4eme forces était présentes inconnus a tous : l'Empire des Nations Élémentaires. Leur territoire s'étendait dans le pacifique entre les Philippines et l'Amérique du Sud. Coupée du monde par l'empereur lui-même depuis que l'empire a été crée il y a des milliers d'années. Cela ne l'a pas empêcher de voir comment évoluait le monde extérieurs et d'apprendre la même technologie que ses voisins. L'empereur, que tout le monde savait immortelle, gouverna seul avec son conseil de temps en temps pour apprendre des nouvelles de l'extérieur et ce qui serait possible de faire. Seul un pays connaissait son existence en raison de la culture identique des 2 nations et ce pays était le japon. Il ont permis des échanges commerciales importants entre eux et une double nationalité japano-élémentarien. (je sais, c'est bizarre) pour ceux qui le voulait permettant la libre circulation entre les 2 pays sans douanes que ce soit. Ce fut il y a 800 ans.

Une seule autre chose qui est venus de l'extérieur et qui a attirer l'intention de l'Empire était une jeunes femme de 18 ans qui voulait mourir mais qui n'y arriverait pas a cause d'une malédiction d'un pouvoir passé sur elle. Les nations élémentaires étant douée avec ce genre de chose surtout leur empereur qui pouvait réalisé n'importe quoi a partir de rien décida d'aider la jeune femmes en l'amenant a l'empereur. Lorsque la jeune femme se nommant CC est arrivé devant l'empereur, elle ne s'attendait pas a voir un jeune homme de 19 ans avec des yeux bleu, des cheveux blond et des marque des moustaches sur les joues. Mais ce qu'il l'a choqué était qu'il était en faite âgée de plus de 3000 ans et qu'il était un fucking dieu primordial. L'empereur se présenta comme Naruto Uzumaki et lui demanda qu'elle était son problème ? CC a été très surprise par la douceur dans la voix de l'empereur et la gentillesse d'on il faisait preuve. De ce qu'elle avait entendu pendant leur voyage en direction du palais situé dans la capital impérial Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki a toujours été un dirigeant juste, bon, qui se soucient de son peuple plus que de sa vie et qui préfère la paix, une paix qui a durée pendant 3000 ans ! Lorsque CC lui raconta son histoire, Naruto compris et lui dit que oui, il peut réglé son problème mais il ne l'a tuera pas sachant qu'elle avait toute la vie devant elle. Il décida de lui donnée juste une immortalité partielle, celle ou elle ne peut pas mourir de vieillesse, ni de maladie mais peut encore être tuée. Elle le remercia abondamment et lui demanda si il veut quelque chose en retour. Naruto lui demanda si elle veut pas être sa femme du au faite, qu'elle est immortelle comme lui. Il lui a dit qu'elle n'était pas forcée et qu'elle pouvait refusé. CC demanda d'abord a le connaître avant de prendre une décision, ce que Naruto comprit et accepta.

Puis 700 ans passèrent de nouveau, l'Empire avait maintenant une impératrice depuis 500 ans et était tous aussi gentille et aimante que son mari. L'empire avait continuer a évolué en même temps que leurs voisins même plus vite du au chakra qui remplaçait l'énergie nécessaire que utilisait les autres blocs. Mais pour l'année 2015 tourne le début d'un changement majeur dans l'équilibre des puissances a cause du japon tombé et martyrisé par Britania, Naruto n'a pas eu le choix, il prépara son armée pendant quelques mois tout en envoyant un message au peuple japonais d'essayer de tenir pendant quelque mois le temps qu'il interviennent. Les japonais étaient prêt a se sacrifice et préféraient plutôt d'être sous la domination des Elémentariens que Britania.

Naruto et son armée composée de centaines de milliers de ninjas et knightmares de 6eme et 7eme génération se trouvèrent a la frontière en direction du Japon auquel les japonais on accepter de devenir une partis des Nations Élémentaire puisque la famille de l'empereur a été tuée.

''Très bien, nous nous préparons pour la première fois a mener une guerre en dehors du continent et nous allons nous montrés au monde entier que nous existons, bien qu'il ne peuvent pas trouvée les terres puisqu'ils sont cachées, ne les sous-estimons pas, nous savons comment ils sont, ce qu'il sont capable de faire mais comme je dit toujours, une probabilité de victoire de 100% est impossible car nous ne savons jamais ce qu'il nous attend. Battez-vous vaillamment et survivez. Pour la japon et l'Empire des Nations Élémentaires.'' encouragea Naruto a son armée.

''Vive l'Empereur ! Vive les Nation Élémentaire ! Vive le japon !'' répondirent avec force et courage les soldats des nations Élémentaires.

 **Bon, c'est court oui, c'était pour placé une base d'idée que je me suis faite et j'aimerais voir si ça vous plaît. Ce n'est pas une histoire définitif parce que il est très possible que je change les idées. Je vais voir. Aussi certains peuvent se demander ce que je fait avec mes autres fics, je ne les ai pas abandonné, j'ai juste pas envie d'écrire, ça me prend comme ça. Bref.**

 **Ja ne !**


End file.
